


our gentle sin

by seblandersmythe (Soll)



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, alternative universe, but not really?? i mean yes. but, death is involved, it's a bit haunting and weirdly sweet, it's the halloween fic i'd never thought i'd write, listen this one's weird, oh boy where do i start, someone is a demon, someone is a witch, someone just might be a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/seblandersmythe
Summary: “Witches are cursed, not blessed.”The Lovers' CabinThe Lovers' Cabin is a wooden cabin in Westerville, Ohio. […]The cabin is claimed by many to be haunted by the ghosts of Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe. […]or: i have no idea how not to spoil this one, just read the tags, get in a spooky mood and trust that i can't write anything that doesn't end in some sort of happy ending. even if it's a weird one.





	our gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN IT'S JUST A PASSION PROJECT OKAY  
(if you want to listen to an instrumental of take me to church, feel free)

“Come on, Anderson.”

Sebastian's smirk tastes sweet. Blaine stops himself from licking his lips, only parts them.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” he says, ducking his head.

Sebastian laughs, and Blaine hides a grin behind a small, polite smile.

“Please.” he insists, and something like hot coals turn in Blaine's stomach. “I wouldn't have said you'd be one to use all that charm so freely.”

“You're right.” Blaine concedes, “I don't.” he adds breathlessly just when Sebastian is turning smug.

He stands up, walks up to Sebastian as he looks at him in barely concealed lust. After all, Blaine would know Sebastian is lusting, wouldn't him?

Blaine's laugh is a huff, as he leans on the edge of the table next to Sebastian, crosses his feet at his ankles. He ducks his head, palm pressed around the round edge of the bristled wood.

“Why do you even bother using that trick of yours? You're so pretty you'd hardly need it.” Sebastian asks, looking up, and Blaine licks his lips, bites his bottom one down as he smiles.

“I agree.”

Sebastian's eyes shots up from his lips to his eyes, and Blaine blinks.

It's like taking a deep breath after drowning in a pond.

Sebastian's chair hits the ground with a rattle, his hands around Blaine's neck, and Blaine takes in the biting smell of expensive cologne.

He doesn't leave Sebastian's eyes, a pretty swirl of colors that looks gray but it's made of green, blue and hazelnut specks. He raises his hand, fingers kissing Sebastian's mouth, as he drops his gaze to Sebastian's ear.

He counts six beauty marks on his lobe and jaw, and his throat fills with bubbles.

Sebastian freezes between his legs, and Blaine smiles and swipes his thumb across Sebastian's lips, nuzzles the corner of it. When he looks back to Sebastian, smug smile spreading on his face, he finds Sebastian's cheeks dusted in pink, the color smoothing his freckles.

“Did I just- maybe, perhaps, made a complete fool of myself?”

Blaine hums, curling his fingers under Sebastian's chin.

“Do you believe me, now?” he whispers, and Sebastian nods, eyes jumping from Blaine's own to his lips.

“I thought it worked-”

“It does.”

“I jumped you.”

“That's on you, not me.” Blaine scrunches up his nose.

Sebastian's upturned eyebrows are very offended, but his grin his amused, and Blaine licks his lips again.

“I had to have you.” he says, in the least sexy way Blaine could imagine hearing those words. “I just had to have my hands on you.”

“And you went for it. Some do. Some others just wait for my move.” Blaine nurses in his mouth, lips ghosting over Sebastian's. “If anyone really fancies me, it usually turns out the former.”

“So it works better on straight guys?” Sebastian jokes, and Blaine huffs once again, hand lowering to palm at Sebastian's throat.

“Eventually, it all comes to this. It has no other use.”

“I would have done anything you'd ask me.”

“Sure. As long as I looked you in the eyes, maybe a few minutes longer at best.” Blaine tells to Sebastian's cheek. “It doesn't really have much purpose outside of-”

“Sex.”

Sebastian says to his ear, and Blaine opens his mouth, tongue flat against Sebastian's skin. Large, slender hands grip his hips, and Blaine licks a wet trail to Sebastian's temple.

“And you wouldn't use it for it.” Sebastian shorts of breaths, and Blaine kisses him softly next to his hairline.

“And I wouldn't use it for it.” he says, surely.

“Is it hard to not-?”

“Yes.” Blaine confesses, his windpipe tight. He pulls back to look in Sebastian's eyes, the burning need to stare chewing his throat down.

“Sucks to be you.” Sebastian concedes, the bare truth of Blaine's talents laid out between them.

Blaine smiles, thumb stroking Sebastian's collarbone.

“Witches are cursed, not blessed.” Blaine says, a flat note.

Sebastian presses their forehead together, and Blaine closes his eyes. Sebastian inhales sharply, his grip digging in Blaine's skin.

“I'm starting to understand why Mother sent me here.” he said, in the same reverence one would hold his God.

It's a confession, and Blaine thanks him nuzzling his nose against Sebastian's pointy one. When he opens his eyes again Sebastian's eyes have settled on a uniform, daunting black.

“It's a perfect fit.” Blaine nods, free hand going for Sebastian's belt, two fingers hooking between his pants and his shirt.

“A witch who's talent is to get fucked, and a demon who feeds off of fucking people. Am I not your perfect prey?”

“I'm not going to-”

“Why?” Blaine asks, head ducked and fingers digging in Sebastian's throat. “Have you not done it before?”

“It's how I stay alive.” Sebastian says, and it saddens Blaine that's he sounds defeated.

“Yes, it is.” he nods, getting him closer by his nape. “So I shouldn't need to bewitch you into killing me.”

“I don't want you to do that.”

“I know.” Blaine says, and it's the loudest he has spoken. “I know.” he repeats, softly.

Sebastian doesn't answer, just looks at him with hollow eyes.

He eases the grip on Sebastian's neck, bring his other hand up to his cheek. He cradles Sebastian's head in his hands, eyelashes shy of touching.

“Tell me why you're here, again.”

“Because you've already done it.” Sebastian's voice is a dry cry.

Blaine kisses him, bites him, wraps his legs around him, gives and gives gives everything he can.

He knows Sebastian won't get nothing of it.

He knows he'll keep coming back.

He knows he won't remember it until he will.

He can't keep himself from giving. Licking Sebastian's mouth, sucking on his tongue, pressing just behind his teeth.

He couldn't keep himself from giving when he was alive, and learning from experience is not the dead's strongest suit, not even of a dead witch.

“I'm sorry.”

“You-”

“You were dying.” Blaine hurries, not wanting to hear it, nor now, nor then, not ever. “I did what I had to do. I want you to live.”

“By haunting me?” Sebastian asks, a bit of saunter back in his voice.

Blaine laughs in Sebastian's neck as Sebastian's nails scratch his tight over his jeans. It's doesn't really matter how much clothes you're wearing when you're a ghost- everything is made up.

“Have you forget how this works?” Blaine teases, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “This is my creepy cabin in the woods. This is the table we fucked onto. I can't go outside of this room. It's you who keeps coming here. It's you who's haunting me.”

Blaine's hopes one day it will sink into Sebastian's stubborn counterfeit soul that he's more dead than alive and Blaine would really like if his romantic sacrifice would not be in vain.

“You can't haunt someone if you're alive.” Sebastian says, like he always says.

This is, usually, when Blaine gives in and drags Sebastian on the table with him, splinters and hard wood not hurting any of them, unlike the discomfort of it against Blaine's back when he had been alive.

Instead, the door of the cabin opens.

A smile thugs Blaine's lips in the sight of two teenagers holding a phone.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

“Shush.” Blaine tells him. “Don't scare them. I don't want them to go.” he says, hand to Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian kisses them, flickers his tongue between three of his fingers at time.

Blaine likes when Sebastian does something weird with his tongue and it reminds Blaine that it has two points. His own tongue is just too used to the kisses to notice.

Sebastian's tongue was whole when Blaine died.

He's sure of it, because he remembers being quite stupidly disappointed it was, than even in the end Sebastian's body had been nothing but human.

Blaine should have been happy, really. It just meant he had enough life in him.

“He's cute, isn't him?” Blaine taunts, nodding at the blonde guy getting upset about a gust of wind coming from the window.

“A ghost breathed down my neck!” He seems excited by the prospect.

“No it didn't. It was the wind.” the girl with the phone says.

“I guess.” a demon whispers in Blaine's ear. “It's not you.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, kisses Sebastian open mouthed.

It's endearing, he supposes, how Sebastian's so fixated on not having sex with anything that has life for him to feed off.

“It's not polite.” Blaine bites Sebastian's lips. “To call humans a _it_.”

“They call us a _it_.”

“Because that's what we are, and what I will always be. You, on the other hand, could be a _him_, but apparently decided you're not interested anymore.”

“It's not living, Blaine.” Sebastian says at the same time the blond guy decides to turn on a spirit box.

Blaine hates those things. He winces at the frequencies scattering in the air, and Sebastian sighs.

“Are you sure you don't want me to give them a little scare?” he asks, and Blaine ponders it for a second over the sound of broken sentences and radio interference.

“Ah!” the girl squeaks. “It said Tina! It did!”

“I think it did.”

“No, it didn't.” Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Blaine, please.”

Blaine laughs, kissing Sebastian again.

And again.

It's becoming less difficult to kiss him. It's a vicious grip on Blaine's soul.

“Sebastian-” he calls, between a kiss and a nib, “You have to go.”

“I don't want to.”

Blaine scrunches his nose. “You never want to.”

A gasp leaves Sebastian's lips, and he pushes Blaine's back by his chest.

He looks a mess- glistening mouth, windswept hair, red cheeks, betrayal in his eyes.

“You didn't- you wouldn't- don't you dare cast me away.” he says, and Blaine grins.

“I've done it before.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you, too.” Blaine says, lighthearted, because there's no point in trying anymore.

He'll cast Sebastian away this time around too, and the delusion and the shock will make him forget, and then he'll be back, and then Blaine will do it again until Sebastian will understand on his own.

Blaine refuses to believe Sebastian will win their little game.

“How come you can still do it?” Sebastian asks seemingly out of nowhere, small voice and starstruck eyes, holding his cheek.

Blaine nuzzles into it, just as the girl passes right trough Sebastian making the joint around the table.

She feels nothing, nor does Sebastian. It's two different sheets of acetone over a lense.

“It takes a little bit more than dying to lift a curse.” Blaine says, kissing Sebastian's wrist. There's no heartbeat to catch, but Blaine will never stop trying.

“Aren't you lonely?” Sebastian asks, and Blaine hugs him as tight as he can, hides his face in Sebastian's neck.

“Always.”

“Then why don't you want me to stay?”

“Because I want you to live.”

“You don't make death seem that bad.”

Blaine laughs and kisses Sebastian's neck, sinks his fingers in Sebastian's hair.

“It could be worse.” Blaine tells, softly. “But trust me, you've got the better deal.”

“It's not the better deal if I don't have you.”

Blaine flutters wholly, kisses him again, gets lost, ignores the couple screaming for their attention.

“You're exhausting.” he smiles in Sebastian's mouth.

“Let me stay.”

“No.” Blaine shakes his head firmly. “Never. I mean, I will be stuck with you if I don't manage to make you change your mind, so- I'll never stop trying until I can.”

“So you want me to die by starvation.”

“I mean, you will die from starvation anyway. There's not many way you can die, after-”

The smell of burning ashes fills the room and Blaine hits before he's thinking, sweeping away the holly wood and dust with it, old windows rattling and cupboards smashing. He throws the girl's phone to the floor until its smashed and broken.

Blaine slips back into human shape as the pair runs off, white as sheets and screaming.

It always makes Blaine feels bad to give them the scare of a life time, but he guesses it's their fault for coming in the den and play with toys they don't understand.

Sebastian's hand flattens at the base of his spine as Blaine straightens up a blazer that doesn't need to be straightened.

He lets Sebastian turn him, wrapping his arm around Sebastian's waist.

“And you wouldn't let me scare them. You're getting into this whole ghost thing, aren't you?”

“They burned holly oak wood.” he says, and Sebastian kisses the bridge of his nose.

“It wouldn't have killed me.”

“No, but it would have made you worse, and you don't need it. You're awfully skinny.”

“And whose fault is that.” Sebastian teases, and it's Blaine's turn to get offended.

“Don't you dare. You're the one who's letting himself die.”

“You could kill me.” Sebastian says, and it's the first time Blaine ever went so far to hear him say it outright. “It'd be less painful that what I'm going through right now. Besides-”

Blaine closes his eyes to Sebastian's easy words against his hair.

“It would only be fair.”

“You didn't want to kill me.”

“You made me do it, Blaine.” Sebastian says, hard sounds and mean drawl. “Don't you think you owe me?”

“Sebastian-”

“You r-”

“Don't say it.”

He doesn't.

They breath in each others neck for what could be hours.

Sebastian's thin and warm and Blaine remember how his skin tasted wet with Blaine's tears, urgent thrusts, and nails scratching, and teeth biting.

“I'm sorry.” Sebastian says.

It's so wrong Blaine could laugh.

“I'm not.” he shakes his head, stuffs his fists with Sebastian's shirt. “I did what I had to. It was killing you. If you die, Sebastian, than I-”

“You made it so we can be together, Blaine.” Sebastian says, and Blaine stops. He stops not breathing, he stops tasting, he stops smelling, he stops everything that's not hanging to Sebastian's shirt.

“I don't think you made me kill you so I could live, Blaine. Forgive if I'm wrong, but I think you made me kill you so that this would happen.”

Sebastian hold him closer, his teeth scraping Blaine's ear, Blaine's neck.

“You made me fuck you, you made me murder you, so that you'd have enough remorse to haunt this place. You knew I wouldn't want to live beyond that, so you made it so I would be back. You did it, Blaine, because you wanted us both here. But then it happened, you died, I came back, and you started to feel guilty about it and decided to repent by giving me my life back. Am I wrong?”

Blaine doesn't remember how they ended up like that, Sebastian gripping his shoulders and Blaine's arms limp at his own side.

He can't talk.

He doesn't want to lie.

“There's nothing to feel guilty about, Blaine.” Sebastian says, and smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners and the gentlest touch to Blaine's cheek.

“We only had one way to get out of that together. If you had just died, you wouldn't be here. I couldn't find you. You found the one way to make it work.”

Blaine takes a sharp breath.

“I think you've been brilliant.” the demon says to him with worship.

Blaine feels sick.

That he ended up making a demon devoted after a life spent trying to repent for sins some ancestor committed for him.

That he feels so proud he did.

“Now that's more like it-” Sebastian continues to smile, licking Blaine's grin off his face.

Blaine latches to his bottom lip, zips down Sebastian's pants with eased practice given by experience he's not supposed to retain.

He walks Sebastian back to the table, hoists him up. He doesn't leave his mouth.

“Let me stay.” Sebastian pleads in a wet kiss, legs wrapping around Blaine.

Blaine closes his eyes.

“I can't.”

He doesn't needs hands to undo his own pants.

“What if I can't convince you?” Sebastian says as Blaine breaches him, a wet sound broken by moans in Blaine's ear.

Blaine needs Sebastian to stop talking. He thrusts harder, bites his neck, tries to stop shaking as the heat overwhelms him.

“Blaine,” Sebastian pleads again in a proud breathless growl. “What if I can't convince you and I don't die by your hands, and I can't haunt you, and you've done enough to-” Blaine kisses him, but Sebastian pushes him away, cover his eyes before Blaine can try to look at him, fucks himself on Blaine, harder.

“What if you can move on?” he asks, and Blaine sobs. A dry sob, than another, and more, and Sebastian lets him bury it in his neck, takes his hand away from Blaine's eyes and thugs him to his body by the back of his head.

He holds Sebastian so tight he's sure it hurts, Sebastian guiding his hips to a slow, soothing pace.

Blaine knows he just needs to say it out loud.

If he'll invite Sebastian in, only once, Sebastian will have power over him.

What a ghost cannot give, he can still take to waste.

“I-” he mouths, before breaking in another sob.

“Blaine, please. You died for this. Let it be worth it.”

Sebastian thrusts down harder, and it closes Blaine's windpipe, a clench that won't cut off air he doesn't need.

“Stay.” he sobs, fingers digging in Sebastian's back. “Please, Sebastian, stay.”

Sebastian laughs.

It makes Blaine's stomach churn.

It's a wicked sound, the one of a demon who got what it wanted.

Sebastian takes his face in his hands and looks at him.

Blaine's vision gets dizzy, resolve turning cloudy with pleasure.

“Come on, B.” Sebastian smiles. “Claim me. Take me. Kill me.”

Every word is a scratch, a deep gush in Blaine's chest.

“Let go.” Sebastian adds, a fistful on Blaine's hair and their forehead together. “I want you to.”

Blaine can't close his eyes, hands trying to push Sebastian away, to keep him close.

“I wanted you to.” he smiles.

Blaine blinks.

Sebastian's tongue ravages his mouth, and Blaine holds him up to help him fuck himself on Blaine, giving and giving and giving.

He can feel Sebastian growing colder in his hands.

Sebastian lied.

He had wanted him to live. Blaine knows it.

Sebastian loved him as a demon shouldn't do, not because it can't, but for love is its downfall.

Blaine smiles in Sebastian's neck, kisses him tenderly.

Perhaps that's what to be cursed means,

to spend with a demon not his life, but his eternity.

“Thank you.” he says.

Sebastian says it back against his skin.

*

_ **The Lovers' Cabin** _

From the free encyclopedia

The Lovers' Cabin is a wooden cabin in Westerville, Ohio. […]

The cabin is claimed by many to be haunted by the ghosts of Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe. […]

Blaine Anderson's body was found naked on the wooden table of the cabin's living room. It didn't show sign of injury other than superficial bruises attributable to sexual intercourse. […]

A suicide note was found, [...]

Sebastian Smythe, Anderson's boyfriend for a little over than seven months, disappeared in mysterious circumstances just to be found dead seven months later. Smythe's death circumstances didn't differ from Anderson's.

The strange circumstances of Anderson's death make some think it wasn't a suicide. [...] some to consider their deaths the work of a serial killer. [...]

The most believed theory believes Smythe killed Anderson, just to later end his own life. [...]

[…] others are convinced both boys committed suicide. [...]

The cabin is claimed by many to be haunted by the ghosts of Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe. […]

Many have claimed signs of a demonic infestation, rather than a ghost haunting. […]

The most popular theory sees Smythe to have been possessed by a demon […] his family has talked about him “behaving strangely” up to eight months before Anderson's death. […]

This would make the cabin infested both by a ghost and demonic entity.

Smythe and Anderson seemed to be in a loving relationship before their death. […]

Many photos, written notes, and family testimony depicts the two as deeply in love. This eventually lead the general public to believe the cabin's infestation not to be of malevolent nature. Some go to the extent of claiming that to witness a paranormal event in the cabin is a source of good luck. […]

Many couples travel to the cabin to leave a token of their love on the threshold. […]

The cabin has never been demolished. […] It has been made public Blaine Anderson's suicide note begged his parents to leave the cabin untouched.

*

**Author's Note:**

> this was written and (not) edited in like three hours and in a manic franzy idek what happened  
still. i hope you enjoyed this. i won't lie, i love this  
if you feel a bit haunted and a bit sweet after the read, please let me know ♡


End file.
